What if She loves me?
by kylie90210
Summary: Two years on from the series end... Kelly wonders about the relationship that almost was... with Brandon.
1. A call from her past

Kelly finally had some time to herself. All weekend she had been over at Donna and David's, helping prepare for Desiree's first birthday. And as much as she loved her niece, she was happy to get home and soak in the tub.

She entered the beach apartment and threw her keys down on the little table near the door. She enjoyed living alone, but sometimes she got lonely. When that happened, all she had to do was pop over to the Silver's or the Sander's, and she was content. Life for her friends had certainly changed, she mused.

Steve and Janet still lived in the Walsh house. After many years of them living there, she still thought of it as the Walsh house. Maddie had become a big sister six months ago, when little Jacob was born. Steve and Janet sure had their hands full, with their family, house and new newspaper.

The Silvers had bought a nice house in Kelly's mom's old neighbourhood. Nice and big. Like Felice would expect anything else. Donna had just recently expanded with another store, and her boutiques were doing well. As was David, who had, after _years_ of hard work, finally pursued his dream and released his first CD. It was nothing too big yet, but Kelly was proud of her brother.

And Kelly… Kelly was doing well. Her PR firm had become quite successful, and she now had three people working for her. She loved her friends, and her nieces and nephew (as she thought of them all). But since her and Dylan had ended things… She hadn't felt the same. She'd been heart broken to begin with. But that wasn't it. She felt that everyone was moving on, leaving her behind. She chastised herself for thinking that though, her friends included her in all their lives. But it was just… different.

She sighed as she kicked off her shoes, and pressed play on her answering machine.

"Hi Kel, it's Val. I thought I'd call 'cause we haven't talked for awhile. Saw Dylan the other day. He mentioned the group was thinking of having a get together? Let me know, okay? Bye."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. So like Val to mention Dylan. Next message.

"Hi Kel, it's Brandon. I know I haven't called you in… well, a few years. I'm thinking of coming down for Donna and David's get together. Having a few problems in Washington, so it'd be a nice change to get away. Anyway. I'll uh… Talk to you later. Bye Kelly."

_Brandon?_ Wow. Kelly sat down. That bought back memories. She reached for the phone.

"Hi Don, it's me." She announced quickly.

"Kelly? Did you forget that platter?" Donna asked surprised.

"No, I didn't forget anything." Kelly paused. "You'll never guess who called while I was at your place?"

"Dylan?" Donna's voice raised a few octaves.

"No! Brandon!" Kelly was embarrassed at how excited she sounded.

"Brandon? Wow! I haven't heard from him in awhile. I think he still rings Steve though." Donna added thoughtfully.

"Must do, 'cause he mentioned coming to the get together you're having."

"Great! Oh it'll be good to see him again!" Donna added excitedly.

"Yeah… Listen, I've got to go, just thought I'd tell you. Talk tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Okay. Bye Kel."

Kelly hung up the phone.

Later, she tried watching some TV before she went to sleep. She kept thinking about seeing Brandon… It'd been awhile…


	2. Busy Woman

"No Tash, I can't move that meeting forward to tomorrow, I have that party to plan for the Zurkmann's daughter's Bat Mitzvah. No! You'll have to arrange something else. Yes, I'll be there soon. Okay."

Kelly slammed first her cell, then her car door as she walked toward her office building.

_First a coffee, then sort out this meeting._

After grabbing her cappuccino, she raced over to her office. Work was a top priority these days, and it showed. Kelly was becoming a top PR agent. She had some pretty wealthy clients, some of which, she thought begrudgingly, thought her job included running their lives.

Her hectic day was interrupted by a call from Steve, during what little time she had for lunch.

"Hey Kel! How's my number three girl doing?"

Kelly laughed. "I remember a time I used to be your number one girl."

"Well, between us…" He chuckled.

"So what's up Steve? 'Fraid I don't have long to talk right now." Kelly added hastily.

"Janet and I were wondering if you wanted to come by for dinner. Nothing special."

Kelly was touched by her friends constantly involving her in their lives. She couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was the only single one though.

"Love to. How's my boy?" She asked, thinking of the newest Sanders addition.

"I'm good… Oh you mean Jake? Yeah, he's good."

They both had a laugh, cut short when Kelly realised the time.

"I've got to go Steve. I'll be there, say, 6ish?" she asked.

"Okay. Bye"

Kelly snapped her cell shut. She couldn't help but wonder if Steve had heard from Brandon lately. But the thought was quickly pushed aside as Kelly's day got busier, although it was never too far from her thoughts.

When she pulled up outside the Walsh's (or Sander's) at six thirty, Kelly was in a bad mood. Tash, her assistant hadn't changed the meeting, and she had had a meeting clash, the result of which had made her look unprofessional to a new client. Kelly hated to fire anyone, but…

Her bad mood was quickly forgotten as she was embraced by the Sander's. Literarily. Maddie ran to her as soon as she entered the house, as did their dog, Pike. Picking up Maddie, and pushing away Pike, a huge slobbering dog, she called out to Steve and Janet.

"You guys should really tie up that dog out back. He almost drowned me." She said, kissing Janet, Steve and then little Jake.

She took in a deep breath. "Mmm… smells good Janet. How you have time with a job and three kids to make such a good meal, I'll never know."

Janet winked. "My biggest kid picked it up."

Steve acted offended, but was ignored, and soon ordered to take Pike out, while the two women gossiped.

After dinner, Janet went to put Jake and Maddie to sleep. Kelly and Steve started cleaning up, and Kelly finally found herself ask the question she'd had in mind all night.

"So," she asked casually, "Do you still hear from Brandon?"

"Yeah, plenty. He's thinking of coming up, you know. For the get together. It'd be great if he did. He hasn't seen Jake yet, and Maddie only a couple of times." Steve told her, frowning slightly. "I get the feeling all isn't well in Washington. He hasn't said it in so many words, but I get the feeling he's thinking of coming back. Probably wishful thinking." He added with a chuckle.

Steve's words stayed on Kelly's mind for the rest of the night.

Coming back?


	3. Thoughts of you

Kelly thought about Brandon for the next few days. She chastised herself each time, but found she couldn't help it. Her mind often wandered… right to Brandon.

_Was he thinking about her?_

He must be, he had called her.

_But maybe he just wanted to catch up._

He didn't call Donna.

She didn't know what to think. I mean, this was Brandon! They had almost gotten married! He was so kind, caring and sweet. Everyone's number one guy. But he had cheated on her…

Sure she had forgiven him, but her trust was shaken to her very core. Kelly herself wasn't exactly innocent when it came to cheating, but Brandon was different. Brandon was the perfect guy. If someone like Brandon could cheat on her, then everything Kelly had thought she ever knew could be wrong. That was how she'd felt at the time anyway.

But Kelly had really loved Brandon. She'd almost had his baby. She had almost spent her whole life with him. She could just imagine what it would be like if they had have married. They'd probably have two or three cute kids, live in a house. See their friends on weekends. She'd have someone to confide in. Really confide in. About everything. She would have been really happy. But they hadn't, so she wasn't. Not really.

Finally, three nights on from her visit with the Sander's, Kelly couldn't help it. She called Brandon back.

Surprisingly, he answered quickly. She barely had time to think about what she was going to say.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding irritated.

"Brandon? It's Kelly… Is this a bad time?" _I shouldn't have called!_ She thought in a panic.

"Kelly? No! Of course not! I was hoping you'd call back. How are you?" He sounded pleased to hear from her.

"I'm great! How about you?" She decided against asking about what Steve had mentioned.

"Oh. Well. Yeah, good." He didn't sound convincing.

"So, you're thinking about coming out?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I've been so slack. Well, actually, I've been so busy. You know how when you move away, it's almost like the people who were once in your life, once so important to your everyday life, just aren't there anymore? It's weird isn't it? I've missed weddings, births, break-ups…"

Kelly had a feeling he was hinting at her and Dylan with that last part.

"I guess so. I mean, we hardly ever see Claire, Brenda or Andrea anymore… And when they were here we saw them everyday! So yeah, I do know." Kelly answered.

The line was quiet for a few seconds, and Kelly wondered whether Brandon was regretting calling her in the first place.

"Kelly… Do you ever think about me? About us?" He asked suddenly.

Kelly almost choked. She'd been thinking about nothing else lately.

"Yeah, sometimes. Do you?" She asked cautiously.

"Quite often. To be honest, you're part of the reason I'm so eager to come back and visit. That, and the kids." He added.

She was flattered, and flustered.

"I'm looking forward to you coming too." She replied.

"Well, I may be back sooner than I thought. Listen, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'd better be off. But I'll definitely be seeing you soon. And listen, I – I miss you. Bye."

He hung up quickly, as if he didn't want her to have a chance to reply.

Kelly hung up the phone slowly, her mind reeling. Brandon was acting very odd. Yet she couldn't wait to see him. The thought made her feel warm and happy.

As much as she'd pushed the thought away, she missed him too.


	4. Another guest

"So, he said that? He misses you?" Donna asked, balancing Desiree on her knee.

Kelly frowned.

"Yeah. And then he didn't give me anytime to react! He practically hung up on me."

Kelly was confused. She was befuddled. What had he meant? Was she looking into things too much? Probably, but talking to Donna always helped her clear out her thoughts.

"Hmm…" Donna said thoughtfully.

They were out on the back porch of the Silver's house. Kelly had gone straight over to Donna's after work. She missed not having Donna share her apartment, but she was happy for her best friend, and her brother.

Kelly took a sip of her wine, as she let her thoughts wonder. Maybe she was over reacting.

Desiree started crying, and a few seconds later, David popped his head out.

"Everything okay?" He asked. He looked at Donna "Did you tell her?"

Donna gave him a look that could have killed, then turned to smile at Kelly. But Kelly knew that move all too well.

"Tell me what?" She asked apprehensively.

"Oh… " David smiled sheepishly, and came out. He picked up Desiree, and started heading inside with her.

"We'll be in here. Be kind to her Kel." He added before slipping out of view.

Kelly turned to Donna, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you see, it's kinda like this. Dylan called last night. He's around the area. And somehow… He found out about the weekend. So he's coming!" Donna added with fake cheerfulness.

Kelly closed her eyes. "Donna, you _didn't_." She growled.

"I had to! I mean, it's Dylan! C'mon Kel, it'll be okay! You guys are okay, right?" She asked hopefully.

"We, well, we haven't exactly talked much since… well, since it ended." Donna shot her a look of disbelief. "It was uncomfortable!" She added defensively.

"Well, He's coming back. Says he has some news. Probably bought a country in Europe or something." She joked.

Again, Kelly raised an eyebrow. "He was back in Europe? What is it with him and going there when he can't handle something?"

Donna shook her head. "I don't know. But what's with everyone having news? First Steve says something is up with Brandon, now this! Next thing we know, Val will have married Matt!" She added, laughing.

"Don't even joke about it Don. Val's likely to do just that to me. Did I tell you she called me? Yeah, to tell me she ran into Dylan. She still tries to get to me, even after all this time." Kelly shook her head, half amused.

Donna patted her hand sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but be excited. I haven't seen everyone for so long. You know it'll be great. I'm not definite Andrea's coming, and I haven't heard from Brenda, no surprise there, but it will be great. Just like old times." She added happily.

_Just like old times, eh? _Thought Kelly. She'd had enough drama in 'old times' to last a lifetime.


	5. Scarlet and Brandon

Kelly hummed happily to herself as she glided around the kitchen, getting ready for her big night in. She was relieved her week had finally ended, and was celebrating by spending her Saturday night watching her favourite old movie, Gone with the Wind, eating popcorn and drinking her special home made strawberry daiquiris.

She had spent most of her week wondering so many thing, among which; why Brandon had called her so suddenly, what could possibly be wrong with him, what it would be like to see Dylan again, and what would happen if they all were at Donna's little soirée together. She hadn't even allowed herself to consider what it would be like to have Val show up in that situation. The thought made her physically shudder.

Adding to all her concerns and worries was her overly full work load, so Kelly was surprised she had actually made it to the weekend. But she had, and she planned to enjoy it.

Scarlet was a lot like herself really, she mused, hours (and many daiquiris) later. They had both, for the most part, always been caught between two men. Yes, take away the Civil war aspect, and Kelly could _be_ Scarlet O'Hara.

She tearfully reached for another tissue, as onscreen Rhett slammed the door in Scarlet's face. A knock on her door stopped her. Pausing the DVD (even though it was nearly finished, Kelly liked to watch the last few minutes and recite Scarlets famous line along with her), she pulled her robe around herself, and headed for the door.

What she was expecting, was Donna.

What she was not expecting, was Brandon.

"Brandon!" She exclaimed, suddenly aware of how awful she must look, in her scruffy robe, with messy hair, no make up, and probably appearing quite tipsy.

"Kelly! What's wrong?" Brandon asked, taking in her appearance, and furrowing his brow in concern.

Kelly managed a weak laugh. "Oh, uh nothing. You just caught me at the end of Gone with the Wind". She rubbed her face to wipe away any tears, and cover up her embarrassment.

"Ah… After all, tomorrow is another day." He quoted, smiling at her.

Kelly managed a weak laugh, as she stepped back to let him in. "What exactly are you doing here? I wasn't supposed to know you were here, right? I mean, I've been busy, but I know I would have remembered… I think".

She sat down on the couch and Brandon sat next to her.

"No, you didn't know. I hope I'm not imposing actually. I decided to come down here, spur of the moment. I ah, am planning on staying here now until Donna and David's party. I thought I'd stay with Steve. Of course I didn't think I'd get here so late, and I didn't want to wake any of the kids. I felt like some company though, so I thought I'd see if you were home before going to a hotel for the night." He leaned back, rubbing his hand together nervously. "I hope that was okay."

"Yes, of course it was. But Brandon, forgive me, but you're not exactly the most spontaneous guy. Did something happen to make you decide to come here tonight? From Washington?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. "That eyebrow lift is a Kelly Taylor trademark you know." He teased, before looking down at his hands.

"To be honest, I've been having some problems at work, and I thought I'd take some time off, and take advantage of having to come here, and maybe see what California has to offer me these days". He said, looking up at her.

"Mmm… sounds promising. Do I detect that the boy from Minneapolis, forcibly turned Beverly Hills prince, is actually missing Beverly Hills? I don't believe it." Kelly teased.

"It's not only Beverly Hills I miss". He said softly, reaching out, and tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

Kelly looked at him, and was surprised to see him looking at her so openly, and so honestly. She felt her breath catch in her throat, as he appeared to lean toward her. Then, almost as if it had never happened, he pulled back slightly, and his face had closed up.

To cover up her embarrassment, Kelly laughed feebly, and cleared her throat.

"I'd better go to bed soon, it's been a long week." She added lightly, hoping he would get the hint.

He did, and bid her goodnight, promising to catch up with her soon.

As Kelly settled back in to watch the last few minutes of her movie, she felt some more tears trickle down her cheek. And these ones had nothing to do with Scarlet.


	6. Surprises Galore

The next morning, Kelly went over to Donna and David's as early as politely possible.

She stood on their doorstep, after ringing the bell, waiting for one of them to answer it.

Donna did, clutching her robe around her, and yawning.

"Kelly, do you have any idea how early it is?" She asked, slightly grumpy. "Especially when you're up with a baby all night."

Kelly held out a paper bag.

"I bought croissants. And you can't fool me, I know Desiree is sleeping through the night now." She said, following Donna in. They headed into the kitchen, where David sat at the breakfast bar, Desiree already dressed and on his lap, while David typed away on his laptop.

"Morning Kel." He said, glancing over at her and Donna, before looking back at the laptop.

Kelly shot Donna a look that clearly said, 'see?' and put the croissants down on the counter.

Donna reached in to grab one, and leaned against the counter.

Kelly was about to start telling them both about Brandon, when David spoke up.

"You won't believe it…" He said, furrowing his brow.

He turned his laptop slightly, so the two could see his screen.

His Facebook was open, and at the top of his wall was a comment.

"David, tell Donna I will definitely be there next weekend, plans have changed. Love, Brenda." Donna read aloud, raising her eyebrows.

Kelly stared dumbly at the screen.

"Brenda's coming back?" She asked, incredulously.

If there was one way to complicate things more than they already were, this was it. Kelly searched her memory for the last time her, Brandon, Dylan and Brenda had all been together. It had been right before Brenda left for London. So much had happened since then, including _everything_ between Kelly and Brandon, and also Brenda and Dylan, and herself and Dylan. The four had never actually been together again since… Kelly started to get a headache thinking of the complications. And maybe also due to the daiquiris. And Brandon's surprise visit.

She started to rub her temples, to ease the tension.

"All three of them are coming… we'll all be there. Oh, this can't be good." She said softly, and Donna and David exchanged looks.

"Kel? Are you okay?" Donna asked, concerned.

"Brandon's here." She said with a sigh, instead of answering.

"Already?" Donna asked, and David raised his eyebrows.

"He showed up at the Beach Apartment last night. He…" She shook her head.

"This just complicates things further." Kelly said, refraining from telling Donna about the almost kiss.

David stood up, giving Desiree to Donna, and patting Kelly on the shoulder.

'If there's one thing your life's always been Kel, it's complicated." He said, as he walked out of the room.

Donna gave Kelly a sympathetic look as she bounced Desiree.

_You got that right David._ Kelly thought.


End file.
